1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocating internal combustion engine and more particularly to an engine having opposed cylinders cooperatively associated with a single, double ended piston.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is in an improvement over that disclosed and claimed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,410 relating to an internal combustion engine. The engine therein disclosed includes a frame which carries two spaced apart axially aligned opposed cylinders. Each cylinder has a piston bore closed by a head. An elongated stationary piston has opposite ends and is carried by the frame. The stationary piston is coaxially disposed within the space defined by the bores with the opposite ends thereof being axially spaced from the respective cylinder heads. A double ended, movable piston is coaxially interposed in the cylindrical space between the stationary piston and the cylinders with the opposite end portions reciprocably slidably engaging the bores, respectively. The movable piston also reciprocably slidably engages the stationary piston and has heads on the opposite ends, each such piston head defining first and second variable volume chambers with the respective ends of the stationary piston and the cylinder head. The stationary piston is provided with a passage extending between its ends. First valve means is provided on the stationary piston for controlling fuel flow from the passage to the respective first chambers, and a fuel intake extends transversely of the movable piston and communicates with the passage. The piston heads each have an orifice provided with second valve means for controlling fuel flow between respective first and second chambers. Fuel-igniting means is mounted in each cylinder head, and means is provided for lubricating the engaged portions of the movable piston, stationary piston and the cylinder bores. Means are further provided for exhausting gases from the second chambers upon predetermined movement of the piston heads from the respective cylinder heads. The second valve means closes the respective orifices when the gaseous pressure in the second chambers is greater than that in the first chambers. The second valve means also opens such orifices in response to such predetermined movement of the piston heads whereby compressed fuel in the first chambers will flow into the second chambers. The first valve means closes communication between the first chambers and the passage, respectively, when the pressure in the first chambers exceeds that in the passage as a result of the piston heads moving toward the respective ends of the stationary piston, and opens communication when the pressure in the passage exceeds that in the first chambers as a result of the piston heads moving away from the respective ends of the stationary pistons. Means are provided for converting reciprocatory motion of the movable piston into rotary motion. Similar prior art engines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,756,354, 2,319,427 and 2,385,457.